You Okay?
by kthxbai0.o
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's heart-to-heart takes an unexpected lemony turn.


**You Okay?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters._

_Warning: Explicit; Rated M; *Lemon/Smut with some Fluff*_

_One – Shot_

The Argo II rocked back and forth as I closed my eyes and leaned into Percy. His chest was solid and he smelled salty, like the ocean. I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with his scent, not ever wanting to leave. I opened my eyes and examined his expression. He was absentmindedly chewing his lip and his dazzling sea green eyes darted around the ceiling.

Things have been different since Percy and I came back from Tartarus. For one, we slept in the same bed together to comfort each other when we had nightmares (which had gotten worse than before) or at least slept in the same room. But we preferred the bed. We also had both began to have vivid flashbacks that usually led to a minor panic attack or a retreat to our shared bedroom to cry.

With one glace, I knew Percy was thinking of Bob. I pulled myself closer to him and caught his lips in a soft kiss, noticing that his salty scent matched his lips. When we broke apart he smiled gently at me, his lips not parting enough to show his teeth. I saw the pain in his eyes and pressed my lips together.

"You okay?" I whispered. It was only nine o'clock at night, but I wanted to keep quiet. Saying it too loud seemed almost vandalizing.

He smiled at me again and nodded. I took another deep breath and propped myself up on my elbow. "No," I stated, "Answer me honestly, are you okay?"

His smiled faded as he shook his head. Putting his hands in his face, he sat up. "No," he admitted, "I'm really not."

"It's everything isn't it?" I inquired, trying not to push, "It's about Bob and Tartarus and the quest and that sword battle you lost to Chrysaor." I trailed off.

"I don't think I can take it anymore." he mumbled, I could tell that he was trying hard not to cry, "I hate all of these expectations. I feel like I'm drowning in them. I – I'm just not as great as everyone thinks I am." His voice broke.

"Percy," I tried to comfort him, "You _are_ as great as everyone thinks you are. You're a hero. And I'm here for you."

"I feel so bad about leaving Bob." he rambled, "A real hero would've found a way to save him. It's my loyalty. I hate it. What if I have to make a decision between you or the quest? How could I possibly choose the quest? Or even if it was between Jason or Hazel or even Leo!"

His breathing was ragged and his lower lip trembled. I slipped onto his lap and put my arms around his neck. "Hey," I said, "Look at me. Don't worry about it. I promise this'll all be over soon. Then, we can move to New Rome and go to college and maybe even have kids after that."

Percy cracked a smile and tried to hide his blush even though our noses were nearly touching. I figured than an embarrassed smile was better than crying so I continued, "How many kids do you want, Percy?"

He had to think about that one. He bit his lip before squeaking out, "Oh, I don't know," I tilted my head and glared at him. I knew that he had a number.

I slid my hands underneath his shirt before whispering, "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Four." he croaked.

"Oh," I said, trying not to laugh, he really was adorable, "That's uh…"

"You're laughing at me again!" he blushed, "You always do this!"

"No, I'm not," I persuaded, "That's cute. You're cute. I love how you have all this planned out and all."

"It just seems weird because you're the one who usually does all the planning." He told me, "I don't want to say _or do_ anything that might make you uncomfortable."

"But I can do it to you." I whispered, flattening my hands on his stomach. I slowly traced circles around his chest, feeling him shiver. He reached down to kiss me and I obliged. The kiss started out slow and gradually became more urgent and passionate. I felt as Percy turned from stiff to relaxed and realized that we were technically, "making out", which was something I don't believe we've ever done. Long kisses, yes, but this was so full of lust and need, it went far beyond a simple kiss.

I gracefully tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. We were both still sitting up and I was straddling his waist. His hands lightly grazed the open space between my tank top and shorts, as if he was asking permission to touch. I took my hands off of his back and placed his hands where he wanted them to go. He moved his hands up and down my back, sending tingles up my spine. I inhaled sharply, taking in all of the new feelings I was getting. I shifted my hands to his head and knotted my fingers in his hair.

I automatically grinded lightly against him, my hips swiveling slightly, before stopping at realization of what I'd done. I peeked one eye open to see if Percy could see my blush but his eyes were completely shut. We shifted positions so we were laying down, facing each other. I pressed up against him and felt something press into my thigh. I quickly came to my senses that it was his boner and I pulled my leg away. This time, we both blushed.

We stayed in that awkward position for a minute or two, Percy's hands resting on my hips, my hands in his hair, my leg pulled oddly away before I was too turned on to stay away. I pushed Percy over so he was on his back and climbed on top of him. I felt my hormones buzzing through my body and Percy's erection on my stomach. Then, Percy had a sudden boost of confidence where he swiftly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my tattered gray sports bra. For a second he looked like he was about to apologize before I pressed my lips to his.

Percy moved his hands from my waist up my stomach until they were firmly placed on my breasts. He paused, as if I was going to swat him away, but I kept my steady tempo. He then began squeezing and fondling them and even slipped his hands under my bra before I took it off seconds later. As he transferred his mouth to my breasts, I suppressed a moan.

How would Coach Hedge feel about this? Better yet, how would my mother feel about this?

He gently bit my nipples and I tried not to moan again but it slipped out and I blushed. At this point, the pleasure was all on me and I wanted to switch it to Percy. I fingered the band of his boxers before slowly pulling them down over his erection. When I reached his ankles, he kicked them off the bed. I froze for a split second; this was the farthest we'd ever gone. Truthfully, I was nervous. What if I messed something up and he got annoyed at me? What if this is just going to make everything awkward? I took yet another deep breath and grabbed his dick. It wasn't short but it wasn't huge. I didn't brush up on my knowledge of cocks but I knew it was bigger than average.

Percy blushed and bit his lip, hoping that he was good enough for me. I started to pump up and down, and then traced my fingertips against his shaft. His eyes were closed again and he softly moaned through gritted teeth. I loved that I had this effect on him. As I continued to stroke him, he reached over and pulled down my pants, tracing a finger along my already damp panties. An electric shock jolted my body and I gritted my teeth along with him. He then slipped his fingers through my underwear and pinched my clit. I let out a suppressed scream.

"P-Percy." I stuttered. Gods, how did he know how to do that?

Before I could fully react, he took my panties off completely and bent down to promptly run his tongue between my folds. I gripped his hair and bit my touch to keep from crying out. He continued pleasuring me, licking my clit, sticking fingers into me, and even his tongue before I came with a scream into a pillow. Two could play at this game. Now it was my turn to bend down and lick up his member, earning a moan. I nipped at his head and fit a great deal of his cock into my mouth despite my horrible gag reflex. I finished him off by pumping with my hands and he babbled my name as he came.

Our lips met again and his dick was already beginning to harden again. I wondered how far we would go from this point. Obviously he wanted to go farther since his dick was poking my stomach and I certainly was ready. We were panting and hovered over each other for a several moments.

"I never want to lose you again." Percy stated, "Promise me you'll always come back."

"I promise," I murmured, "Never again, isn't that right?"

Percy slipped on a condom and some lube before resuming position. "Are you ready?"

I nodded as he gently slid into me. He continued to ask me if I was really ready and if I was okay as he went deeper. I kept nodding my head and ignored the pain. Percy gently thrust in and out until my pain was gone and I buzzed with pleasure. We tried to muffle our moans with no success and prayed that no one would hear us. As we both came around the same time, muttering each other's names, we collapsed next to each other.

"Well," I broke the silence, "That was um…"

"Nice?" Percy suggested.

"Yes, nice, definitely." I agreed, "Did you, uh… did you enjoy it?"

"Uh-huh." He answered, "A lot, actually. Erm, did you?"

"Yeah." I said, "I'm glad we did it. If anything, this strengthens our bond."

"If it can get any stronger."

"Yeah…"

"I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you again."

"Me either."

"I love you, Annabeth." He smiled the first genuine smile he had in months.

"I love you, too."

And we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
